Now Bring me that Horizon
by Yugure-chawn
Summary: Blacksmith Will Turner and his sister Victoria team up with the eccentric pirate "Captain" Jack Sparrow to save Will's love, the governor's daughter. Captain Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

"Yoho, Yoho, a pirate's life for me"

Victoria Turner slowly walked over the docks of Port Royal, passing the two Royal Marines Mullroy and Murtogg. She had met them for the first time shortly after she and her brother arrived in Port Royal, and was friends with them ever since. As they let her pass, she sat down on one of the edges and let her feet dangling in the water. It was more quite then usual on the dock, it was the day of Captain James Norrington's promotion, after today he will be known as Commodore Norrington.

She gazed over the sea, lost in her thought. It was just over eight years since her brother Will and she were saved from the sea, and brought to Port Royal. She and Will were found floating on the wreckage close by the remainings of a burning ship, she and Will were the only survivors. They were brought to Port Royal where Will started to apprentice under Mr. Brown, the blacksmith, and Victoria was told she could be a maid for the governor, but she had refused, she wanted to say with her brother, so both of them ended up living with Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown had refused to teach her 'The Noble Art of Blacksmithing' as he called it, since she was a girl, but Will had taught her when Mr. Brown wasn't around. Together they had learned sword fighting, and after all these years they were evenly matched in their skills, in their daily spars they usually ended up in a draw, unable to defeat each other.

Victoria pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, she didn't look like her twin brother, where he had dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair, she had blue and grey which changed in the light and her hair was all different kinds of blond, varying from ash blond to strawberry blond with sun highlights.

She was brought back to earth when Mullroy and Murtrogg suddenly jumped up and ran forward, "This dock is off limits to civilians", Murtrogg said to a man.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't know", the man said, "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He looked over and saw Victoria standing on the deck, "There is a civilian", he simply said, before continuing to walk to the Interceptor. Mullroy and Murtrogg moved in front of him again, "She doesn't count", Mullroy said.

"Apparently there is some sort of high tone and fancy to do up on the fort, ey", the man said "How could it be that two upending gentleman as yourself did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limit to civilians", Murtrogg answered

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me... that a ship like that one, makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed.", Murtrogg said proudly.

The man thought for a moment before saying, "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable, The Black Pearl."

At this, Victoria looked up, she had heard about the infamous Black Pearl, it had sailed the Seven Seas for the last twelve years under the command of pirates, and no one had been able to catch it. Trying to appear uninterested, she kept on listening to the conversation, "There is no _real _ship that can match the Interceptor", Mullroy said.

"The Black Pearl _is _a real ship", Murtrogg said.

"No", Mullroy said, shaking his head, "No, it's not"

"Yes it is, I've seen it", Murtrogg answered

"You've seen it?"

"Yes", Murtrogg said, at this point Victoria zoned out again, she loved both of them, but once they started a discussion over something like this, they could continue for ever. She looked up Fort Charles and spotted to people on the edge, most likely the Commodore and Elizabeth Swann. Victoria took care of cleaning the small house where she, Will and Mr. Brown lived in, and while doing the grocery shopping a couple of days ago she heard rumours about James Norrington asking Elizabeth to marry him. Naturally she hadn't told Will about it, she knew he was in love with her, and it would break his hart.

When she looked up again, Mullroy, Murtrogg and the man where on the Interceptor, slowly she made here way over to the ship, "– and then they made me their chief", the man said to Mullroy and Murtrogg.

Suddenly there was a loud 'SPLASH', and all four looked over to where it had come from, the man, Mullroy and Murtogg ran over to the railing, "Will you be saving her?", the man asked, looking to Mullroy.

"I can't swim."

The man looked at Murtrogg who looked blankly before taking of his hat, weapons and coat to the two man while saying, "The proud of the King's Navy you are."

As he step onto the railing he said, "Do not lose these", before he elegantly jumped into the water. Victoria ran onto the ship to where to the two Marines were and looked down at the spot where the man had disappeared in the water.

While they waited on the boat, there was suddenly a dull sound before the wind changed to the opposite direction, "What was that?", Mullroy asked while looking at Murtrogg and Victoria.

Then the man appeared on the surface, carrying Elizabeth Swann, for a moment before they went under again. They re-emerged several seconds later and he started swimming to the dock, Victoria ran to the stair where he was swimming to, to help him getting Miss Swann on the shore.

"Thanks luv", he mumbled before hurrying over the Miss Swann while Murtrogg said, "Not breathing!"

"Move!", the man said while he took a knife and cut the laces of the corset. Almost directly Elizabeth Swann started coughed up water, and rolled to her said, trying to breath again.

"I never would've thought of that", Mullroy said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore then", the man said, then his eyes caught the medallion Elizabeth was wearing, "Where did you get that?"

As Elizabeth looked at him, Victoria had recognised it, it was the medallion her father had sent to Will all those years ago, he thought he'd lost it in the shipwreck.

"On your feet", someone said.

Victoria looked up and saw Commodore Norrington pointing his sword at the man, surrounded by Marines.

As the man slowly stood up, Governor Swann charged forward to take his daughter while saying, "Elizabeth, are you all right?" and putting his coat around her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she nodded. Governor Swann turned around and saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and Murtogg's eyes widened and he quickly pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him", Gouvenour Swann said, while Victoria stood next to the man and Murtrogg.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?", Miss Swann said.

As Commodore Norrington sheathed his sword he said, "I believe thanks is in order", while extending his hand to the man. The man looked at it for a second, but decided it was safe to shake it, as he grabbed the hand of the Commodore, he was pulled forwards while Norrigton rolled up his sleeve, revealing a pale 'P' on the man's skin.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, Pirate", Norrington said.

"Hang him", Governor Swann added.

"Keep your guns on him man, Gilette, fetch some irons", Commodore Norrington said while revealing a tattoo above the scar.

"Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it", he sneered.

Victoria gasped, she had heard about the infamous Jack Sparrow, she had always dreamed about meeting him one day, and now she finally did, he is about to be thrown in jail.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please so", Jack said.

Commodore Norrington looked around him sarcastically, "Well, I don't see your ship _Captain._"

"I'm in the market, as it were", Jack answered.

"He said he was coming to commandeer one", Murtrogg said.

Mullroy nodded, "Told you he was telling the truth, these are his, sir", he said while handing Jack's weapons to the Commodore.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north", he said before taking out the cutlass, "and I half expected it to be made out of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've heard of."

"But you've heard of him", Victoria said, before Murtrogg nudged her in her ribs to shut her up.

"What she said", Jack said, "You have heard of me."

Commodore Norrington suddenly grabbed Jack and started pulling him towards Gilette who was waiting with the irons in his hand.

Miss Swann and I both run after them while Miss Swann said, "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed does not redeem a man from a life time of wickedness", the Commodore said to Miss Swann.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him", Jack said from behind Miss Swann.

"Indeed", Commodore Norrington said as Elizabeth glanced behind her at the pirate.

"Finally", Jack mumbled as Gillette stepped away from him, he threw the chain between the irons over Miss Swann's neck.

"No… Don't shoot", Governor Swann gasped as the Marines started to point their guns at Jack.

"I knew you would warm up to me", Jack said as he slowly walked backwards, "Commodore Norrington my affects please… and my hat."

Both the Commodore and the Governor didn't really know how to react, but Jack was impatient, "Commodore!"

Commodore Norrington turned around and grabbed the pirates affects out of Mullroy's hands, while Jack said to Miss Swann, "Elizabeth… It's Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann", Elizabeth spat at him.

"Miss Swann, if you would be so kind", Jack said, "Come, come, we don't have the whole day"

As soon as the Commodore gave the affects to Miss Swann, Jack grabbed his pistol and pointed it against her head while turning her around, "Now, if you would be very kind."

After Miss Swann placed the hat on Jack's head, she moved closer to him, trying to get his belt on which his sword dangled around him, Jack smiled evilly to the Commodore and the Governor.

"Easy on the goods, darling", he said as she strapped his belt tightly.

"You're despicable", she said, but Jack just shrugged.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, now you save mine; we're square", Jack said, after which he turned her around, still keeping his gun pointed at Miss Swann's head.

"Gentleman… Milady's", Jack said, glancing at everyone, when he met Victoria's eyes he winked to her and smiled when she suddenly blushed.

"You will always this day as the day you almost caught Captain… Jack… Sparrow", at this Jack, pushed Miss Swan forwards, who was caught by her father and the Commodore. At the same time, Jack turned around, grabbed a rope and went up into the air as a cannon fell down on the dock.

Victoria followed him with is eyes and saw him flying trought the air while screaming.

"Now will you shoot him", the Governor asked Commodore Norrington.

"Open fire", Commodore Norrington shouted, and the Marines opened fire at the flying pirate. Jack landed on a beam in the air, swung his shackles over another rope and slide down over the dock, using the speed he had gained to run while the Marines shot at him.

"Gillette, Mister Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows", Commodore Norrington said, "I would hate for him to miss it."

As the other Marines made their way of the dock to catch Jack Sparrow, Victoria walked over to the Swann's, "Are you alright Miss Swann?", she asked.

Elizabeth Swann nodded, "Yes I am, and how many times do I have to tell you ro you brother to call me Elizabeth"

Victoria smiled weakly, "You know what my brother would say to that… Elizabeth."

The Governor impatiently tapped his feet, "We have to get you home Elizabeth, you will catch a cold in those clothes."

Elizabeth nodded and then gave Victoria a hug, "Thank you", she said, before joining her father to go back home.

"What was that about", Victoria mumbled, when she felt a person standing behind her she looked around and saw Mullroy and Murtrogg.

"Don't ask me", Murtrogg said.

"Things suddenly got interested here", Vicoria said to no one in particular as she looked at the Marines spreading trough the town, before she decided to head home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

When Victoria arrived at the blacksmith shop, she found the door locked, "Strange", she mumbled, "It's never locked in day time, even if there's no one there."

She knocked on the door, hoping that if Will was inside, he would open it for her. When there was no reaction she looked trough a crack in the door, seeing Will fighing with someone, "WILL!", she screamed, running away from the door, there was also a back door, it would take a minute or two to get there, but it was the only way. As she run around the houses she saw Marines, clearly they were still looking Jack Sparrow. That gave a small smile on Victoria's face, but only for a moment.

When she reached the back door, she grabbed one of the half finished swords that was standing outside the door, it wasn't ideal, but it was better the nothing if Will needed her help.

She slowly opened the door, but saw no one, then she heard sounds of clashing sword coming from the loft and looked up, Will was duelling with no one less then Jack Sparrow.

As she carefully walked forwards one of the swords fell down, followed by the two man, Will's way was quite elegant, but Jack's was just clumsy, then Jack grabbed a bag of sand threw it over Will, blinding him. As Will tried to clean his eyes, Jack kicked his sword out of his hands and pointed his gun at Will. At that moment Victoria ran forwards and stood between the gun barrel and Will.

"Victoria, no!", Will exclaimed, while trying to push her out of the way.

"Will, I won't let him hurt you", Victoria said, standing firmly in her place, while looking at Jack.

"You", Jack said, "You're that girl from the docks, what are you doing here?"

"Saving my brother, what does it look like", Victoria said sarcastically, she knew that it was dangerous what she did, but she couldn't let him kill her brother, without her brother, she would go crazy.

Then the doors started chatter, Victoria could see red Marine uniforms trough the cracks, and Will moved to his left, standing between the back door and the pirate captain.

"Move away", Jack said, moving his gun so it pointed towards Will, who shook his head

"No"

"Please move", Jack said, he almost sounded pleadingly.

"No", Will said, "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack pulled the hammer of his pistol, "This shot is not meant for you nor her", Jack said while moving his towards Victoria, then Victoria saw Mr. Brown behind Jack, raising his empty bottle and knocking Jack out.

The moment that Jack fell on the floor, the door broke open and the Marines started walking in, followed by Admiral Norrington, "Excellent work Mr. Brown", Commodore Norrington said, "You helped in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mr. Brown shrugged, "Just doing my civic duty sire."

Victoria noticed that Will wanted to say something, it was after all him who fought Jack Sparrow, but Victoria grabbed his hand so he would keep quite.

"Well, I trust that you will remember this as the day that captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped", Commodore Norrington sneered at the unconscious man, "Take him away."

After Gilette changed Jack's broken Irons, he was lifted up by four man and carried out of the blacksmith shop.

Commodore Norrington looked up and saw both Victoria and Will standing, still holding their swords in their hands, "Miss Turner, why is it that in every occasions I found Jack Sparrow, you were there as well?"

Victoria shrugged, "I don't know Commodore, must be a coincidence, earlier on I was just sitting at the dock, something I do often and this time I was looking for Will."

Commodore Norrington nodded, not really believing her but there was nothing he could do about it.

After the Commodore and the remaining Marines left the shop Mr. Brown announced he would be going to 'The Soldiers Boot', the pub across the street for a drink. As soon as he was out of ear-shot Victoria said to her brother, "He's probably going to tell what happened, an knowing him the story will change after each glass of gin he has."

Will nodded, "True, but there's nothing we can do about it, let him be", after he said that he turned around and picked up the one of the swords he had been fighting with.

"Damn the pirate, now I can start again with the sword for Captain Jacobs", Will muttered softly as he assessed the damage on the un-finished sword.

"Victoria", Will said softly, Victoria, who was cleaning up the mess Jack had made looked up to her brother.

"What's wrong Will?"

"What did Commodore Norrington mean when he said that in every occasion he encountered Jack Sparrow, you were there too?", Will said.

"Didn't you listen to what I told him", Victoria asked, Will shook his head, "No, not really."

"Well, I was earlier in the afternoon on the docks with Mullroy and Murtrogg, I was looking out over sea, just thinking about the past when Jack Sparrow appeared. He had a conversation with Mullroy and Murtrogg and then slipped onto the Interceptor when those two idiots, god bless them, had an argument about the Black Pearl being real or not. They noticed that Sparrow had slipped onto the Interceptor and there they talked a while before Elisabeth fell of the cliff –"

Will gasped, he didn't know that his beloved Elisabeth Swann had fallen of a cliff, "She… What?"

Victoria walked over to her brother and gave him a playful slap on his arm, "If you just shut up, I can tell you what happened."

Will nodded, "Please continue then."

"After Elisabeth fell of the cliff, Sparrow asked to Mullroy and Murtrogg if they would save her, but they both can't swim, so he rescued her himself. And that's when Norrington and him men turn up, find out his is a pirate and decided to hang him."

Will just stood there after his sister had finished telling the story, "So… He first saved her and then threatened her?", Will asked unsure.

Victoria shook her head, "He didn't really threaten her, he had his gun pointed at her head, but it wasn't triggered or so, he needed her to escape", Victoria snorted when she thought back to the event that earlier happened, "You should've seen how he escaped, flying high in the air while the Marines where trying to shoot him."

Will didn't reply, instead he tried to look busy.

"You don't like him, do you?", Victoria asked.

Will shook his head, "No I don't, he's a pirate, and pirates mean bad things. Next time you see him I want you to ignore him Victoria, don't get yourself in trouble."

"Will, you can't tell me what to do and what not to do, I'm 20 years old, you might've been born 2 minutes before me, but that doesn't mean you can act like a father, telling me what to do and what not to do", Victoria huffed as she turned around and made her way to the still open door.

"And where do you think you're going", Will said.

"I don't know, away from here, that's all for now Will", Victoria said as she stepped trough the door and on the street.

She loved her brother deeply, he was the only on she could really trust after all, but he was to over protective sometimes. While Will was fine with their lives in Port Royal, Victoria was longing for something else, nd it was the one thing that Jack Sparrow possessed.

_Freedom._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

When Victoria returned to the blacksmith shop at nightfall, she found Will still hammering on the sword for Captain Jacobs which he had damaged in the sword fight.

"Where's Mr. Brown?", Victoria asked carefully, she didn't know how Will would react on her. They have had arguments before, but they had never lasted more then 10 minutes, usually they would get upset of not talking to each other and have a sword fight to make up, but not this time.

"Still getting drunk", Will answered shortly, even not looking up.

Victoria sighed, she hated it when Will acted that way, "Look, Will, I'm sorry I walked out earlier, I won't do it again I promise. But please act normal", she pleaded.

Will put down the sword, "Only if you promise you will never do it again."

"I promi – what, what will I never do again?", Victoria said, confused.

Will turned around, "Just joking sister, I have thought about what you said earlier, about me not being your father, so I shouldn't act like that. But your still my little sister –"

"Will!", Victoria didn't like when he called her little, she was only an inch or two smaller then him!

"My little sister", Will continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "But I still have to look after you, it's the job of an elder brother after all, to look after his younger siblings, you."

"So we're friends again", Victoria asked

Will smiled, "Yes", he said and walked over to Victoria and hugged her. As he let go of her he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong Will?"

"Shhh", Will said and listened to something, "Do you hear that?"

Victoria tilted her head while listening, "I don't hear anything", she said.

"That's it, usually there are people outside, but it's quite outside, too quite", Will said as he walked to the window and opened the shutter, "There's no one on the street either."

Victoria walked over to het brother and looked over his shoulder outside, "True, that's strange indeed."

…

Jack's head snapped up as he heard guns going off, he jumped up and looked out of the small window in his cell.

"I know those guns", he said to himself.

In the bay he spotted the silhouette of a ship, a ship with black sails, "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?", one of the men in the cell next to him said, "I've heard stories, she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?", he mocked and looked to the pearl again, leaving the prisoners next to him thinking about his words

…

At the same time Victoria and Will heard the cannons go off, they stopped their duel a looked at each other, "What was that", Victoria said.

Will shrugged, "I don't know."

As Will and Victoria looked at each other, the noise started to get closer. People were screaming on the street and Will ran to the wall where he stored axe's, grabbed one and also his own sword before he ran to the door. He opened the door while looking over his shoulder and saying, "You stay here Victoria, I'll see what's going outside."

Before Victoria could protest, he ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Damn you, Will Turner, I'm not going to listen to you", Victoria mumbled while tying her hair together and grabbing one of the axes Will left.

It was a chaos on the street, people run in every direction, some were armed, some were not, old people, young children, everyone tried to find a safe place. Victoria went to the left site where she had Will seen going, and jumped over a dead body and run forwards, fighting her way trough the people, while parrying swords and dodging the flying bullets. As she made her way to the dock's, she saw Elizabeth carried away by pirates.

"Elizabeth!", she screamed to the other girl, Elizabeth turned half around, when she recognised Victoria, she said something, but her words got lost in the noise, Victoria only caught the last bit, "-Ill!"

Victoria thought for a moment before she realised what Elizabeth had said, "Will!", she gasped, and turned around to find her brother, she knew that she couldn't help Elizabeth at this moment.

…

Captain Jack Sparrow looked trough the cell windows to his beloved Pearl, before his eyes widened and he jumped away at the moment a cannon ball his the prison wall. He crawled back up and spotted a huge hole in the wall of the cell next to him. As the other prisoners quickly made their way outside, on of them said, "My sympathies friend, you have no matter of luck at all", before he jumped outside after the other prisoners.

Jack started trough the opening, looking at the other prisoners while they disappeared in the darkness of the night, while the full moon appeared from behind the clouds.

Seeing that he was stuck in his prison, he grabbed the bone which the other prisoners had used to get the key dog to them, and stuck his arm trough the bars, whistling softly, "Come on doggie", holding out the bone.

"It's just you and me now, it's you and old Jack, come one."

The dog slowly walked towards Jack, who kept on talking to him, "Bit closer, bit closer, that's it."

The dog stopped hesitantly a meter from Jack's hand, "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur", at that same moment, a door slammed and the dog ran away, leaving Jack behind who screamed, "No, no no, I didn't mean it! I didn't –"

Jack heard a shot and saw a Marine falling down the stairs, followed by two loud persons, "This ain't the armory", one of them said, Twigg, Jack recognised him.

The other man, Koehler, sheathed his sword when he spotted Jack in the cell, "Well, well, well, look what we have here", he said, while walking towards Jack's cell, "Capt'n Jack Sparrow."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance", Twigg sneered, "His fortunes haven't improved much."

"Worry 'bout your own fortunes, gentleman", Jack said, "The deepest circles of Hell are reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler suddenly moved forwards and grabbed Jack's throat, his arm caught the moonlight and turned into only bones.

"So there is a curse", Jack said, "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell", Koehler sneered, before he released Jack and turned around.

Jack watched them disappear on the stairs, while he studied the bone is his hand, "That's very interesting."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**_:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but the internet connections on campsites aren't that good always… ****If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

By the time Victori found Will, it was morning, he was laying on the floor, some chickens scrambling around him.

"Will, Will, wake up!", she said while shaking him, Will slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the back of his head, rubbing it in pain.

"Ouch… Victoria, what happened?", he said, looking dazed around him at the people who were cleaning up the streets and repairing buildings.

"The pirates took Elizabeth Swann with them, I saw it my self", Victoria told her brother, on which Will bolted up straight, "Miss Swann, we have to safe her!"

"How Will, if you have any brilliant ideas on how we can safe her, I would suggest you spit them out, if not then we better go to the Commodore, he probably already started his search for Elisabeth", Victoria said while she pulled her brother on his feet.

Together the walked swiftly to the port where Commodore Norrington, several Captains and Governor Swann stood bend over a map.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elisabeth", Will said as he walked in.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man", Commodore Norrington said without looking up to.

Murtogg walked over to Will and Victoria, grabbing their shoulders to lead them out of the room, but Will shrugged his hand loose, "We have to hunt them down, we must safe her!"

"And where do you propose we start", Governor Swann said, "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!"

Will looked like he didn't know what to do, Victoria knew that he wanted to safe Elisabeth but he didn't know where to start.

"That Jack Sparrow", Mullroy said and suddenly everyone was looking at him, "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more ought it", Murtrogg said.

"Ask him where it is", Will said full of spirit, "Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it."

"No", Norrigton sighed, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell, urgo they are not his allies."

Victoria decided that there too many ego's in the same room, leaving the men like this wouldn't do anything. While they were quarrelling with each other, all of them full of pride, the pirates where taking her friend further and further away, the longer they waited with doing something, the smaller the chance would be that they found Elisabeth again.

"You know Norrington", Victoria spoke up, "If you had the choice, where would you be at this very moment, sticking in Port Royal, waiting for a solution to pop up out of nowhere, or would you search for Elisabeth Swann yourself?"

Commodore Norrington looked up from his map, "It's Commodore Norrington for you Miss Turner, and to answer your question, I am bound by the Navy to do this according to the rules and there is no other way I want to do this."

"Come on _Commodore_", she mocked with his title, "Forget about the rules and follow your hart for once!"

Ignoring Victoria, Norrington turned around and said to Governor Swann, "The Governor will establish them in the most likely cause – "

Will slammed his axe in the map before Commodore Norrington could finish his sentence, "That's not good enough!"

Norrington turned around, looked at the axe for a second before taking it out of the map, "Mister Turner, you are not a military man, not a sailor… You are a blacksmith", he sneered, while he grabbed Will by his arm and pulled him away, "This is not the moment for rash actions", he said, followed by speaking in a hushed tone, "Do not make this mistake in thinking you're the only man here who cares for Elisabeth."

Victoria knew that the last bit wasn't meant for the ears of the other attendees, but standing closer to Will and the Commodore, she was able to hear it.

Commodore Norrington let go of Will's arm and returned to his map, while Victoria observed her brother, she knew the look on his face, she hadn't seen that look for a long time, but it could mean only one thing, Will had made up his mind about the situation and was going to do what he thought was good.

Will suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. As soon as they were out of hearing reach Victoria said, "So, what's the plan Will."

Will looked at her with a little smile on his face, "You know me too well sister, but you are going back to the shop and stay there, while I'm going to Sparrow, try to make a deal with him and safe Elisabeth. Then I will be returning to Port Royal with Elisabeth and we will all go on with our lives."

Victoria stopped in her tracks, "I won't stay here Will, if you're going to safe Elisabeth, then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you can't", Will said, "We're dealing here with pirates, I won't put you in that kind of danger Victoria, I am still your older brother and thus need to protect you."

"Will", Victoria said irritated, "We've been over this before, I am 20 years old, I know what's good for me and what's not, but I also know what I can handle and what not. Besides, I am not a weakling, I am good with a sword, maybe better then you are, I can protect myself."

Will sighed and Victoria knew at the moment she had won, "OK then, but you can't go in those clothes", Will said.

Victoria looked down, she hadn't realised she still wore a dress, "I guess you're right Will, I have some other clothes laying at the shop, it's just a small detour to the cells anyway."

Will nodded and they started walking to the blacksmith shop, but looking forward to the coming couple of days, Will nervous, he hated pirates and Victoria because she wanted to leave Port Royal for so long now, but she never had a good excuse to leave.

…

Half an hour later found Victoria and Will on the stairs to the cells, Victoria had changed her dress for easier fitting clothes, a white shirt, dark brown trousers and knee-length black boots. She had tied her hair together in a pig-tail with a ribbon that was once red, but the colour had faded over the years. The ribbon had once belonged to her mother, and now it was all she had left from her, usually she kept it safe, afraid to loose it, and only used it for special occasions, but Victoria had the feeling that today would be the start of something new so it felt good to wear the ribbon. This was topped of with two dark brown belts, one she had around her trousers and held a knife she had made herself a while ago and a pistol, which Will had given her, that was hidden beneath her shirt. The second belt she wore diagonally and sheathed her sword.

"I will do the talking", Will said, "You never know with pirates if you can trust them or not."

Victoria just nodded, "OK."

As they neared the cell in which Jack Sparrow was locked, Victoria saw him laying on the floor, pretending to sleep.

"You, Sparrow", Will said.

Jack looked lazily up, "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl", Will said, more like a statement then a question.

"I've heard of it", Jack said while laying down again.

"Where does it make birth?", Will asked.

"Where does it make birth?", Jack mocked him, "Have you not heard the stories?"

When Will stayed silent Jack continued, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, it's an island that can not be found _except _by the one's who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough", Will said, "Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it!"

Jack pretended to be busy studying his hands, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate", Will said as if he was stating something obviously.

"And you want to turn into a pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!", Will said fiercely, after a second he added, "They took Miss Swann."

Jack suddenly said up straight, a big grin on his face, "Ahh, so it is that you've found a girl, I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.."

"We can get you out of here", Will said

"How's that, the key's ran off… wait 'we'?"

Victoria stepped put of the shadows, "Yes, Will and me, Captain Sparrow, that makes 'we', and to how we can get you out of here, dear Will and I helped building these cells."

Will nodded, "Yes, these are half-pin barrelled hinges", he said while lifting a wooden bench and placing it in the irons like a hefboom, "With the right leverages, and the proper amount of strength the door will lift free."

Jack stared at Will and Victoria for a moment, "What are your names?"

"Will and Victoria Turner."

"That will be short for William I imagine, good strong name, no doubt named for your father, ey?", Jack said as he said up straight.

Victoria looked at him, he suddenly seemed interested again, maybe a bit too interested. She decided to keep an eye on him, Will was right, he is a pirate after all and to them, nothing is more important then themselves.

"Yes", Will said hesitantly as he watched Jack standing up.

"Well Mister and Miss Turner, I've changed me mind. I swear on the pain of death if you spring me free I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?", Jack said while offering his hand to Will trough the irons.

Will grabbed his hand, "Agreed."

Then Jack turned to Victoria, "And what about you luv, you're coming too?"

Victoria nodded, "I am, Elisabeth Swann is my friend, if I can help rescuing her, then I will. And don't call me luv, Captain Sparrow, you don't know me long enough to have gained that privilege."

"I wouldn't mind gettin' knowing you, Victoria, and it's Jack to you", Jack said winking, "So, you're in on the deal too?"

Victoria grabbed his extended hand, his strong, warm hand clasps around hers, "Agreed then", Jack said, "Now get me out of here."

Victoria and Will took hold of the bench and pulled it down, lifting the hinges loose, freeing Jack.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that", Will said.

"Not without my effects", Jack said as he hurried out of his cell and ran to the wall where his weapons hung.

"Why bother with that", Will said, "You could've escaped if you'd killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake", Jack said as he pointed the gun at Will's face. Victoria stepped forwards to push the gun out of Will's face when Jack did nothing, but then Jack said, "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it… Nor is this"

Jack put the gun away, put on his own belt and followed Will upstairs. Victoria glanced one more time at the cell that held Captain Jack Sparrow just a minute ago and then followed her brother and Jack upstairs smiling, today was a good day for a chance.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**_:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to AnimexXxGoddess, here's another chapter;)**

******If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

Victoria, Will and Jack ran trough the town towards the docks. They stopped under a bridge and as Jack eyed the docked ships with an expert eye, Victoria and Will tried to get their breathing under control.

"We're gonna steal a ship?", Will said once his breathing was steady, then he looked where Jack was looking, the Dauntless, "_That_ ship?"

"Commandeer, we're going to Commandeer that ship", Jack said pointing to the Interceptor, "Nautical term."

Will looked at him as if he suddenly had sprouted a third arm from his forehead, then Jack suddenly turned around and looked at Will, frowning a bit.

"One question about your business boy, or there'd be no use in going?" Jack said, "This girl, how far are you willing to go to safe her?"

"I'd die for her", he said confidently

"Good, no worries then", Jack said happily before turning to Victoria, "What about you Victoria, how far are you willing to go to safe this girl?"

"Don't look at me", Victoria said, "I'm here to safe Will if comes into trouble."

"Trouble?", Jack asked unsure.

"Will here is a magnet to trouble", Victoria grinned when she saw Will scowling at here behind Jack's back, "I just want to leave Port Royal, Jack, is something wrong with that?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't think so luv, seems like a boring place to live if you ask me", Jack saw Victoria's glare and put his hands up in defence, "Sorry luv- I mean Victoria", he said before looking again at the Dauntless, "Now then… Follow me."

Jack ran to the beach where some of the longboats laid upside down, he lifted one of them up and motioned to Victoria and Will to come. Victoria ran toward Jack and the boat with Will on her heels.

"Get under", Jack said. Victoria got underneath the boat in the middle, Jack in front of her and Will behind her. They waited a few seconds until a group of Marines had run by before they lifted the boat a bit and tried to run towards the sea edge.

"This is either madness", Will said once they were fully under water and walking on the bottom of the see. The boat they had turned upside-down worked as an air bubble, they could freely breath and the weight of the boat kept it down.

"Well, I think it is brilliant", Victoria said, "If I knew things like this would actually work, then I would've left Port Royal ages ago!"

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide", Jack said as they approached the Dauntless, then suddenly they heard a loud CRACK. Victoria and Jack looked turned around and looked at Will, who was looking at his feet, "I trapped in a lobster cage", he said, blushing a bit.

Victoria suddenly started to laugh, "Oh Will, why do those kind of things always happen to you?"

Jack looked at Victoria, "Is he always that clumsy?"

Victoria shook her head, "Not always, only with girls I think."

Jack grinned, "This could be fun then, now let's go before ship leaves."

As they reached the back of the Dauntless, Jack turned around, "We will go up, climb on board and take over the ship, you two just stay behind me and keep quite, aye?"

Victoria and Will nodded, Jack crouched onder the longboat vandaan, and Victoria and Will followed several seconds later. Jack had already reached the surface and started climbing on board via a rope that hang down on the backside of the ship, Will followed him and Victoria was the last one to climb on board. She wasn't the fastest climber and once she reached the railing, Jack and Will where already boarded the ship and where standing near the helm. Victoria could see Jack taking out his pistol.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over this ship."

"Aye. Avast", Will shouted, pointing a sword against the Marines who started laughing.

Jack looked annoyed at Will who shrugged.

"This ship can not be crewed by two man", Gillette said when he finished laughing, "You'll never get out of the bay."

"That's why I'm here", Victoria said as she jumped down between Will and Jack.

Gillette rolled his eyes, "Correction then Miss Turner, this ship can not be crewed by two man and _a woman._"

Victoria took out her pistol, spande de haan and pointed it at Gillette, "Don't mock with me Gillette, you're the one who looks like a woman, I bet you don't even have balls."

Another ripple of laughter went to the crew and Gillette turned red, "Miss Turner, you should learn to keep you mouth shout, you three never get out of the bay", he said as he drew his own sword and pointed it at Victoria.

Jack stepped between Gillette's sword and Victoria while pointing his pistol at Gillette's nose, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Will ran to Jack who was standing at the helm again, "Here they come."

Jack looked around and grinned as the Interceptor left the dock and sailed slowly towards them.

"Come on", Jack said as he walked to the backside of the ship, crouching down, he Victoria and Will waited until the Marines jumped over to the Dauntless before they each grabbed a rope and swung to the Interceptor. As Victoria jumped she heard Commodore Norrington giving orders, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges."

"Cut the lines Turner", Jack said as he went to the helm.

Will grabbed his axe and as he was cutting the lines that held the Interceptor next to the Dauntless. The Interceptor slowly moved away and Victoria heard a loud SPLASH when the gangplank between the Interceptor and the Dauntless fell into the water. She looked over the railing as Norrington stopped in his tracks, he turned around and screamed, "Sailors, get back to the Interceptor now!"

Victoria smiled as some of the Marines tried to swing back to the Interceptor, but landed in the water instead. She looked around and saw Jack taking of his head and a big grin on his face while shouting back to Norrington, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Then he jumped towards Victoria and pulled her down at the same moment that she heard guns firing. Victoria looked up into Jack's eyes, and at that moment she drowned in them, they were dark, almost black, but in them was a glimmer that she had seen in Will's eyes when he was younger and up to mischief.

"You'd better look after yourself Victoria, otherwise I might have to send you back and we don't want that, ey?"

Victoria broke the eye contact and took a second to gather her thoughts before she said, "I'm sorry Jack, it won't happen again."

Jack gave her a broad grin, and for the first time Victoria noted his golden teeth, she didn't like people with a bad gebit, but somehow she thought his golden teeth were sexy. Jack slowly stood up, and held his hand out to help her up and Victoria grabbed it. He pulled her up, and suddenly Victoria was pressed against his chest, a bit shocked, she inhaled and noticed his scent. The sea, some foreign spices and rum, he defiantly smelled of rum. She heard Will scraping his throat and quickly stepped away from Jack, who released her hand.

Victoria walked to the deck and sat on one of the barrels, a dreamy smile in her face. She didn't notice Will sitting next to her, until he started sharpening his sword. After a few minutes Will broke the silence, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me and Victoria by herself. After she died, we came out here, looking for our father."

"Is that so", Jack said bored as he was checking the ropes.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew our father", Will said, following Jack around the ship.

Jack looked up and sighed before he turned around and stood in front of Will, "I knew him. . Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner", he admitted, Everyone just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?", Victoria said, she had followed Will.

Jack looked at her and nodded, "Good man. Good pirate", Jack said, before turning around to Will, "I swear, you just look like him."

"That's not true", Will said, "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate", Jack said irritated as he turned back, he winked to Victoria when he saw her smiling, "A scallywag."

"Our father was not a pirate." he snapped and pointed his sword right at Jack.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again", Jack said without looking at Will.

"You didn't beat me", Will said, "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would beat you!"

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?", Jack said, the he suddenly turned the helm. One of the yards swung to the left side and Jack pulled Victoria down so it went over their heads. Will wasn't that lucky, he let go of his sword and franticly grabbed one of the ropes to not fall of the yard. Victoria looked up and saw her brother dangling above the sea, almost falling off.

"Please Jack, let him go", she pleaded, but Jack ignored her and looked to Will while he bent down to pick up the sword that Will'd dropped, pointing it at Will.

"Now as long as you are hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Both of ye. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack swung the helm to the right and Will dropped back on the deck. Jack stepped forward and pointed the sword at Will, "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate?", he flipped the sword around so the blade now pointed to Jack, "Or can you not?"

Will grabbed the sword cautiously, "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned, "Aye, Tortuga"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**_:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to GoldenApple.  
**

******If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

It was just after dusk when they arrived in Tortuga. Victoria looked around as they walked into the streets of Tortuga behind Jack who was talking animatedly, not looking back to Victoria and Will to see if they where actually listening. While Will was polite enough to listen to Jack's talking, Victoria was more interested in the town itself. There were drunken man everywhere and woman flirting with the man who weren't passed out yet, prostitutes, Victoria decided that she didn't really like Tortuga as she felt Will stepping a bit closer to her.

"More importantly", Jack said, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will looked left to a man who was soaked in rum and wrinkled his nose, "It'll linger", he said sarcastically, Victoria nodded slightly in agreement, she didn't really like Tortuga.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted", Jack said, and then he spotted a red head walking to him, "Scarlett!", Jack said happily.

Victoria giggled as the slapped him across his face, "Not sure I deserved that", he mumbled while looking at Victoria who stood behind him. Victoria watched him for a second and then saw something coming their way over his shoulder, she motioned with her head towards another woman and Jack looked around, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?", Giselle asked, motioning with her head to Scarlett, then she spotted Victoria behind Jack, "And who is she?"

"What?"

Both Victoria and Will laughed aloud when Giselle slapped Jack across his face too.

"I may have deserved that", Jack said

"Really?", Victoria said sarcastically.

Jack ignored her and started walking towards one of the taverns, "We should escape this rigid pit as soon as possible."

"With a crew?", Will asked.

"Ah, yes so, Well it happens if you know the man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in Tortuga", Jack said as he walked into the tavern, "Then there's no worries, savvy?"

Victoria and Will nodded unsure, but followed Jack inside.

Inside the tavern where more drunken people and Will protectively put his arm around Victoria as the followed Jack trough the tavern and out of if via a back door. He walked to the pigsty and Victoria saw someone sleeping between the pigs.

"Lets have a bit of fun, ey", he said as he grabbed a bucket of water, Victoria and Will grabbed the other two buckets and followed Jack as he threw the bucket of water of the man who spluttered grabbed a knife and jumped up.

"Dammit, You slacked god idiot – ", putting the knife away, "Mothers love, Jack! You know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunaly I know how to counter it", Jack said, "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. Then the man who was sleeping is drinking while listening to a proposition of the man who did the waking. Savvy?"

The man looked confused for a moment, and Victoria couldn't blame him, it was confusing, but the smiled, "Aye, that will 'bout do it", he said as he grabbed Jack's hand who pulled him up.

Victoria looked at Will who nodded, and at the same threw their buckets towards the man

"Blast damn! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell", Victoria said, shrugging, the man looked at them, and then shrugged too.

They all walked inside together, and the man sat down on one of the tables while Jack bought some drinks. Victoria saw him walking back, he stopped next to her and Will for a moment before saying, "Keep a sharp eye."

He sat down opposite of the man, who was introduced to them as Joshamee Gibbs. Jack gave him his drink, "Just one", she heard him say.

Gibbs looked gratefully at him and said, "Let is last then", before taking a swig.

Victoria turned a bit around the corner, and tried to listen to the conversation, she heard Jack saying, "I'm going after the Black Pearl" and then Gibbs chocking in his rum.

"I know where it's going to be", Jack said, "And I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl", Gibbs said.

Victoria frowned, tales about the Black Pearl, she knew of one tale. That they were zombies, and couldn't be killed, she had heard sailors talking about the Black Pearl, and for a long time she hadn't believed in its existence. Until yesterday that is, she had seen it with her own eyes.

"It's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, ey", Jack said.

"Proof me wrong. What makes you think that Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's say it's a matter of leverage, ey", Jack said.

Victoria tried to listen what the two men said next, but she was pushed away by a fat prostitute who was trying to flirt with Will, Will looked disgusting at her and Victoria decided to help him out. She looped her arm trough his, and stood close to him, "Sorry luv, he's already taken", she told the fat woman with a smug on her face, the woman didn't get it, so she kissed Will on his cheek, "Told you, he's mine, find someone else."

The woman finally seemed to understand because she turned around and walked away.

"Thanks Victoria", Will said and Victoria gave him a hug.

"What would you do without me, brother", she said before she turned back to listen again.

"Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the winds, aye. I'll find us a crew, there are bound to be sailors on this rock as crazy as you", Gibbs said.

"One can only hope", Jack said, and form the corner of her eyes she saw him and Gibbs raising their goblets, "Take what you can…"

"And give nothing back", Gibbs finished Jack's sentence before emptying his goblet and slamming it back on the table at the same moment Jack did.

Victoria quickly turned around when she saw Gibbs standing up, and pretended to have heard nothing. A moment later Gibbs appeared, followed by Jack, "Till tomorrow morning then, Mr. Gibbs", Jack said as Gibbs said his goodbyes to Victoria and Will, but Will hardly seem to notice him.

Jack watched Gibbs leaving the tavern, before turning to Victoria and Will, "Well, now that's settle, we better find a bed. Victoria, luv, you sleep with the whelp, or dear old Jack here?"

Victoria looked at him, "Will snores, I won't sleep with him in one room, but why can't I sleep on my own, I see no problems there."

Jack sighed, "We're in a pirate town luv, too many man who want to do ye harm, and I won't let that happen."

Victoria nodded, "okay then", she sighed, "I guess I have to share a room with you then Jack."

Will looked like he was going to argue against that, but he knew it was true, "I don't like the fact that she will be sleeping in one room with you Jack", he said to Jack, "but you're right, she'll be safer that way."

Jack gave Will some coins and told him to book the rooms at the bar, while he looked at Victoria, "Are you sure 'bout it, cause I see the doubt in your eyes luv."

Victoria looked up, "I said I'm okay with it Jack, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night, getting raped or so."

Jack wanted to answer, but Will was already back, holding two keys in his hands, "First floor, and then to the right", he said to Jack as he handed him the key. The trio walked upstairs, and easily found their rooms, as Jack opened his and Victoria's room. Victoria walked in after Jack, and when she spotted the only bed, she sighed, she wasn't going to sleep with Jack Sparrow in one bed, she barely knew him, "Uhmmm, Jack", she said after Jack had closed and locked the door, "How are we going to do this, there's only one bed"

Jack's grinned again, "I don't see a problem Victoria, we could share the bed."

Victoria shook her head, "I don't think so Jack, I barely know you. But if you want to sleep in the bed, then I'll sleep on the floor."

Jack shook his head, "No, ladies don't sleep on the floor, I will sleep on the floor, just pass me a pillow will ya?"

Victoria gave him the pillow, unbuckled her sword and laid down in the bed. It was soft and warm, and above all, it was steady. To be honest, she hadn't been feeling too good on the ship that kept on rocking.

"Good night Jack", she said to him, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she felt cold.

Every time Victoria almost fell asleep when she heard wooden floor squeak when Jack turning around on the floor, frustrated she held her hands against her ears, trying to block out the sound. Trying to see what he was doing, she turned around and immediately her eyes found his silhouette on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight that shone between the curtains.

"Jack?", Victoria whispered softly, not sure if he was asleep or not.

Jack turned around and looked at her, "Yes?"

"If you can't sleep on the floor then", Victoria started, not sure where she wanted to go, "You, ehmm, can come and sleep in the bed."

Jack suddenly sat up straight, "You sure?"

Victoria nodded, "I am."

Jack got up, and walked over to the bed while Victoria held the blankets up, as Jack laid down on the bed, Victoria said, "But don't think of anything, so stay on your side of the bed, and I on mine. I still don't know you."

"Of course luv", Jack muttered.

Victoria turned on her side, facing the wall while trying to sleep, she still felt cold and she shivered.

Jack must've noticed because a few seconds later a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around Victoria, and she felt Jack's chest pressed against her back.

"Jack", she started, but Jack interrupted her.

"I know, but you're cold", Jack said, "Just go to sleep, you will need it."

Victoria smiled softly, "Thank you, Jack", she managed to say before the darkness took over, the last things she heard was, "Always luv, always", but she wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but my inspiration to write was less then nothing. As always: _Thanks for reading, please leave a review_:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to PureAngelEyes.**

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

When Victoria woke up the next morning, she felt a pair of arm wrapped around her, holding her close to the body behind her. She was about the scream for help when she remembered what had happened the day before, she and Will had freed Jack Sparrow from the prison, they had stolen a marine ship and sailed to Tortuga in order to find a crew to safe Elizabeth Swann.

Victoria tried to turn around to look at Jack, but his grip on her was too strong, as she tried to pry open his hands she heard him mumbling, "Don't", he said, before releasing his grip a bit so she could turn around and look at him.

"How long have you been awake?", Victoria asked while she looked into his eyes.

"mmm, long enough luv", Jack said while he pushed a string of hair behind her ear, "It's time to get up, Gibb's probably waitin' at the dock fer us."

Victoria nodded as Jack threw the blanket over their feet and got up, "I'll meet ya downstairs fer some breakfast", Jack said while he strapped his belts and put on his hat before he left the room.

As the door shut behind him, Victoria got up and grabbed her sword which she tied to her waist. When she walked to the door she noticed a mirror in the corner of the room and went over to take a look at herself. Today her eyes were a dark grey and she had bags under her eyes, but they were barely visible. Her hair, however, was a mess, it was usually quite straight and easy to handle in the morning, but now it was standing in every direction. She went trough the drawers of a small cupboard where she found a brush, she quickly brushed her hair and tied it together in a pony tail before she left the room and knocked on Will's door.

"Will, are you awake?"

Will opened the door after a few second, "Good morning to you too, Victoria", he said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

Victoria smacked him playfully on his head, "Waking you up, then dragging you downstairs for some breakfast and then to the docks to see if Mr. Gibbs was able to get Jack a crew so we can safe Elisabeth."

Will's eyes widened suddenly, "Elisabeth!"

"Yes, her", Victoria said before she turned around and walked towards the stairs, "See you in a minute then?"

Will nodded and Victoria went downstairs, looking for Jack and her breakfast.

…

Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot", Gibbs said proudly as he showed the people who were standing on the dock.

"So this is you able-bodied crew", Will said sceptically as he looked to the pirates while Jack walked past them and inspected him, Victoria and Will on his heels.

"You, Sailor!", Jack said as he stopped in front of a elderly man.

"Cotton, sir", Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton… do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

When there was no answer, Jack glared at him, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute sir", Gibbs said, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

As Mr. Cotton showed his once tongue, the Turners and Jack looked disgusted, "Gross", Victoria said. As Jack nodded and began to move on, he suddenly stopped and turned to the parrot.

"Mr Cotton's… Parrot… Same question!"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!", the parrot chirped.

"Mostly, we figure that means yes", Gibbs said.

"Of course it does", Jack said, while he turned to Victoria and Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad", Will said sceptical, and Victoria nodded

"Mad indeed", she said, are you sure they can sail?

Jack looked at her, "Of course they can luv", he said, shaking his head.

"And what's the benefit for us?", a pirate said, standing on the end of the line, Jack walked over the him and took of the head.

"Anamaria", he said, a bit surprised.

Anamaria slapped him, causing Jack's head to turn all the way towards Victoria and Will. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either", Will said, mockingly.

"No, that one I deserved", Jack said, winching.

"You stole my boat!", Anamaria cried

"Actually - " Anamaria slapped him again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission, But with every intention of bring it back to you."

"But you didn't!", Anamaria cried

"You'll get another one." Jack said.

Anamaria pointed her forefinger at him. "I will."

"A better one", Victoria added

Jack looked at her for a moment before he repeated, "A better one!"

Will pointed to the Interceptor. "That one."

Jack asked, "What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria cried, while the crew chorused.

"Anchors aweigh!", Cotton's parrot squawked as the crew made their way to the Interceptor.

"No, no, no, no. no", Gibbs said, "it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, let alone two of them."

"It'd be far worse not to have them", Jack said before Victoria could respond, while looking at the clouds, "Well, it seems like we need to make a move, bad the seven seas ahead."

As Jack walked towards the Interceptor, Victoria, Will and Gibbs looked at the sky, except for a small few clouds it was clear.

"Bad weather?", Victoria asked Gibbs.

He nodded, "Jack knows how unpredictable th' Caribbean weather can be, now, better get a move on", he said, before walking off to the ship too, helping some of them to load barrels into the longboat.

Victoria looked at her brother, "Are you ready to safe Elisabeth, Will?"

He nodded, "I am, but Victoria, promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

Victoria smiled, "I promise Will", she said and gave him a peck on his cheek before she walked to the longboats to see if she could help somehow.

…

Jack had been right, the weather had turned around and the ship rocked from side to side as meters high waves hit it. The crew tried to tie everything that could move to the ship, but it seemed impossible because every 5 seconds a wave would wash over the deck, and knock them off their feet. The only people who hadn't this problem were Jack and Victoria, who were standing next to the wheel on a higher platform.

"Victoria", Jack screamed over the sound of the thunder, "You should get inside!"

"Why?", she screamed back as she tried to wipe the rain out of her eyes, her face was freezing because of the cold rain, but luckily she had found a thick jacket in one of the crates, and was now snuggled into it while she overlooked the deck. Jack had refused her to help out with the work on deck, saying that it wasn't a woman's job.

"We should drop canvas, sir", Gibbs screamed before Jack could reply, as he dragged himself to the wheel.

"She can hold a bit longer", Jack screamed with a grin on his faces.

"What did put you I such a fine mood, captain?", Gibbs screamed as he saw the grin on Jack's face.

"We're catching up!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but life is too busy at the moment... As always: ****_Thanks for reading, please leave a review_****:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to Kris, charlotte-depphead-klausner and a Guest.  
**

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

It was around noon when the Interceptor reached the island and carefully sailed towards it.

"Dead man tell no tales", Cotton's parrot said as Victoria leaned over the railing. As far as she could see, the bottom of the ocean was covered with wrecks, and Victoria shuddered slightly at the thought that they might end up there too if Jack made a mistake. Feeling a pair of familiar arms wrap around her, she sighed.

"Will, are you sure you want to go trough with this?"

Will's knuckles paled as he grabbed the railing tight, "Yes, I will do anything to Miss Swann."

Victoria sighed again as she leaned slightly backwards, resting against Will's warm chest and closed her eyes.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many 'onest sailors have been claimed by this passages", Gibbs' voice came above the sound of wood being splintered into pieces.

Gibbs turned around and moved to the other side of the ship, followed by Will a second later. Glancing behind her, Victoria glanced saw the two man talking while Will's expression became slightly angry. Looking towards Jack she noticed him walking over to her brother who stood with his back towards Jack.

"What'd he use for rope", she heard Will saying.

"Human hair", Jack said after a moment, "From my back"

Will and Victoria looked doubtful at Jack but neither him nor Gibbs saw it.

"Let go of the anchor", came Jack's command, "Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Wait a minute", Victoria said as she walked behind Jack and her brother towards one of the long boats, "What about me? Am I to just stay back here on the ship and wait to see if you return alive from those pirates?"

Will turned around and placed both his hands on Victoria's shoulder, "You will stay here Victoria, it's not safe there."

Victoria crossed her arms and pouted, knowing that it might look silly for someone of her age but she didn't care about it at the moment.

"Will, you're not going without me", Victoria said, looking her brother in his eyes, "I've told you so many times before, you're only a couple of minutes older then me, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do and what not. I'm coming with you and Jack."

Will's fingers dug slightly in Victoria's shoulders before releasing her. Turning around he looked at Jack.

"Are you okay with it Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "She's your responsibility mate"

Turning back to his sister, Will sighed, "Fine, you can come, but be careful, those guys are dangerous."

"Will, you know I can handle a sword as good as you, don't worry", Victoria said as her eyes lit up before taking the hand Jack offered and climbed into the long boat..

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the Code", Jack sighed as he looked around the boat for the oars.

"Aye, the Code", Gibbs mumbled before disappearing in the crew.

"What code?", Victoria asked the man beside her.

"The Pirate Code", Jack said, "Whoever falls behind is left behind."

Before Victoria could open her mouth to say something, Will appeared and threw two oars into the boat before climbing in himself. It was only when the boat hit the water and Jack moved to grab the oars that Victoria realised that he still had been holding her hand.

As they reached the entrance of the cave, Will asked the exact same question as his sister had done a several minutes earlier.

"What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst should happen?"

"The Pirate Code", his sister answered before Jack, causing Will to turn around sharply and look at his sister.

"How do you know that?", Will said sharply

"She asked, mate", Jack said from behind her, "But she's right, the Pirate Code, any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?", Will said darkly.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. You and your sister. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga."

While Jack was talking, golden sparkles from the bottom of the cave attracted Victoria's and Will's attention. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack noticed the two Turners leaning over the side of the boat to have a better look.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will's head shot up as he glared at Jack, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack shook his head slightly and grinned as the boat hit the shore, climbing over Victoria and Will his moved onto the shore before turning around.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Before any of the two Turner's could respond, Jack had turned around in moved into the cave, disappearing from their sights. Victoria glanced over to her brother, who sat shocked in his place, before hurrying after Jack.

"You coming Will?", she said before disappearing in the cave where Jack had disappeared into.

"Gentleman, the time has come. Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

Barbossa's voice hung between the cave's walls.

"Elizabeth", Will whispered breathlessly as he caught sight of the women he loved.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men around the cave started to cheer.

"Suffered, I have", Ragetti shouted.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is", Barbossa said as he kicked back the chest lid with his boot, before almost lovingly caressing the coins inside "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this."

As he pointed towards the piece that hung around Elizabeth's neck the men started cheering again, while Will tried to scramble forwards, knocking some of the golden coins near his hand over in the process.

"Will!", Victoria exclaimed as she pulled her brother backwards, "What are you doing."

"Getting Elizabeth of course!", Will said angrily.

"Not yet", Jack's voice came as the turned two the siblings, "We wait for the opportune moment."

Will looked at him confused, before Jack turned around and walked back the same way they'd come from. Scrambling to their feet, the Turner twin's followed him back towards the boat.

"And when is that", Will said loudly, trying to loose the grip his sister had on his sleeve as she tried to pull him back, "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"Will!"

Jack stopped abruptly and stared into the space in front of him before turning around, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last", Barbossa's voice came, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirate's shouted as one.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" he yelled.

"Hers!"

Victoria felt her brother stiffen up next to her as she watched Jack walking away.

"Will, it will all be fine", she hissed in her brother's ears, "Jack might be a pirate but I have the feeling he really wants to help us. Please listen to him!"

Letting go of her brother's arm, she ran after Jack. She didn't know why or how, but she knew that he would get them out of the cave in one piece, unlike a plan that her brother would have come up with. As she caught sight of him she heard Barbossa's voice again.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples."

Catching up with Jack, she looked around one of the walls she saw Barbossa pushing Elizabeth roughly forwards.

"Begun by blood by blood undone."

"Jack", she said, causing Jack to turn around before his eyes widened, "What do we –"

WHAM. One of the oars hit Jack on the side of his head, causing him to all unconscious onto the ground. Drawing her sword, Victoria spun around to slice who ever was there into the piece, only to found he sword being blocked by an oar.

"Will!"

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage", Will said as he dropped the oar. "Victoria don't you see it, he's only out for that what would benefit him. He couldn't care less about me or you."

Crouching next to her, he watched as Barbossa cut Elizabeth's hand.

"That's it?", she asked.

"Waste not," Barbossa said as he placed the medallion in her bloody hand before holding it over the chest and dropping it.

The cave became quite as everyone watched the bloody medallion slowly fall into the chest, only giving a feint tinkle as it hit the other medallions.

As the pirates stood in complete silence, waiting for something to happen, Will pulled his sister behind him.

"Will, what are you doing?", Victoria hissed as she tried to loosen Will's grip.

"To get Elizabeth of course!"

"Well, go on your own then", Victoria said as she snatched away her hand, "I'm going to see how Jack is doing."

Without waiting for a reaction she turned around and hurried back to the spot where an unconscious Jack Sparrow laid, while cursing her brother.

"That bastard, how he dares to decide what's good for me or not."

As she reached Jack she crouched down next to him while placing her hand on his neck, searching for his pulse. Feeling a strong pulse under her fingertips she sighed in relief, at least he was not dead, although he probably would have a headache when he woke up again. Moving her hand slightly, she pushed some of the braids out of his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she felt a scar in his hairline. Looking closer at his face she noticed that at least half a dozen smaller scars adorned his face. All of them were small and barely visible from a distance, but being so close to him they stood in sharp contrast with his weather beaten face. Tracing her finger along his jaw line, she heard the pirates on the other side of the rock started arguing again.

A shot suddenly rung trough the air, and Jack jerked upwards, grabbing Victoria's wrist.

Victoria gasped at the sudden movement of the pirate in front of her but before she could do anything she found a cocked pistol pointed at her head.

"Jack?"

Realisation dawned over Jack as he recognised the girl in front of him, putting the gun away again he looked at her.

"Sorry 'bout that luv", he said, grinning slightly before rubbing his head, "What happened?"

"Will hit you on your head with an oar", Victoria said.

"The whelp hit me?"

Victoria nodded, but before she could say more Bo Sun's voice rung trough the cave, sounding really angry.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age", Pinter defended himself.

Both Jack and Victoria looked over the rock to see what was happening.

"She said her name was Turner? You heard her!"

"You brought us here for nothing", Twigg shouted angrily.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said firmly.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Deciding they'd seen enough, Jack pulled Victoria backwards and slid to the bottom of the rock where he said down. Victoria sat down next to him, trying not to think of the hand that was still firmly locked around her wrist.

"So, what do we do now?"

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait, but for a while I had lost interest in writing this story. That doesn't mean that I won't upload any more, but just that it will take longer. Balancing senior year of the IB with other things proved to be a hard thing, my social live was almost non-existent, and if I felt inspired to write something, it was for another fanfic of mine, Which Upon A Star. BUT... Seeing that I am done now with my exams and have at least 3 months of summer holiday ahead, I will have more time to write and will defenitely try to finish BTH this summer and probably will make a start with its sequel, _Longing for Freedom_.  
**

**A/N2, As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review with your thought about the story:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to: Rue Dawn.**

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

"_So, what do we do now?"_

"Now we move", Jack said grabbing the oar Will had used to knock him unconscious he stood up and pulling Victoria behind him, the sound of their boots ticking against the stone was muffled by the shouting and sound of scraping swords in the cave.

"_Jack!"_,Victoria hissedwhile she was dragged along the cave, where are we going. Jack abruptly stopped and turned around, causing Victoria who couldn't stop quick enough to walk straight into his chest.

"Hush. luv", Jack said, "Just stay behind me, and let me do the talkin'."

Not waiting for her answer Jack once more started walking, stumbling around a little bit like his usual swagger. Turning around a stone the two stood suddenly in front of at least a dozen of undead pirates. For several seconds none noticed them until Pintel looked up.

"You", he said, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not" Jack said while he slowly pushed Victoria behind his back, before he turned around a looked in the direction he and Victoria just had come from, only to have the loop of a loaded gun pointed to his face. Turning back Pintel pointed his gun towards Jack too.

"Parleley", Jack said, ""Parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley... Parsleep, Par, partner"

"Parley?", Ragetti said, looking a bit confused.

"Aye, That's the one", Jack exclaimed, "Parley. Parley!"

"Parley?", Pintel said looking from Ragetti to Pinte;, "Damn to the depths whatever man what thought of Parley."

"That would be the French.", Jack said, "That and baste, inventors of mayonnaise too."

"I like mayonnaise", Pintel said.

"Shame about the French really, obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes really. Think about it."

"Don't know", Pintel said as he looked at Jack confused.

"Terrific, same as the French."

Before Jack could say anything else, one of the pirates behind him and Victoria grabbed Victoria's arm and tried to pull away.

"And who's this lass 'ere then?"

Jack's grip around her wrist tightened as he pulled her back towards him, against his chest and snaked his hand around her waist to keep her there. As she stood against Jack, Victoria noticed that he was taller then here, the top of her head barely reached his nose.

"Ah, that be me cousin, Victoria, or Vicky", Jack said, "But better not call her that, she's pretty damn smartly with her cutlass"

Barbossa choose that moment to push his way trough the crowd, looking a bit shocked as Jack stared at him, one arm still wrapped around Victoria's waist, while leaning with the other one casually on the oar.

"How the blazes did ya get off that island?", Barbossa demanded, "And who's that?"

All eyes went from Barbossa to Jack, ad Victoria got the feeling that everyone was curious to know the answer to that question.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land", Jack said, "Ye forgot one important thing, mate."

It was silent for a minute, while Jack waited to finish his answer.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And this", he motioned towards Victoria with his head, "Is me cousin Victoria"

"Ah", Barbossa said as he slowly walked forwards to Jack and Victoria, "I won't be making that mistake again then. Gents, ye all remember _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

Muttering of agreement went trough the pirates, before they chorused an "Aye"

"Kill him. And his cousin"

Instantly every pirate around pulled their pistol and pointed it towards the pair, Victoria stiffened at the sight of so many pistols pointed at her. Her hand grabbed the back of Jack's coat and tugged it. In a response his thumb slowly moved over her hand in a soothing manner but never looked at her, instead his eyes were focused on Barbossa's retreating back.

"The girls' blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa stopped dead in his tracks and stood silent for a moment before his command came.

"Hold your fire!"

As he turned back towards Jack and Victoria, Victoria felt her body relax slightly as the pistols were put away.

"You know who's blood we need", Barbossa stated, while slowly walking back towards the pair.

"I know who's blood you need", Jack said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Take their weapons, bring them to the Pearl and lock them in the brig", Barbossa snapped before turning around and disappearing back into the cave.

On of the pirates that stood behind Victoria grabbed her and pulled her suddenly away from Jack. Victoria shrieked at the sudden movement and the pain that shot up her arm as the pirate grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around while he himself was surrounded by Barbossa's crew, stripped of his sword and pistol.

"Don't worry luv, ye'll be fine."

Victoria could only look at Jack's retreating back while he was pushed towards the long boats, before she herself was pushed into one of the other one's. Oars were pulled out of no where and she and Jack were brought to the Black Pearl, separated and unarmed.

* * *

"Those soddin' sons o' scurvey doges", Victoria muttered as she paced around the brig she was locked in, "How do they dare they take me sword and put me in the brig. And Jack, he's even worse, I should've listened to Will, I shouldn't come with him and Jack to the island."

The moment Jack and Victoria had gotten to the Pearl, Victoria was dragged below deck and locked into the brig. While she was furious at Jack for just leaving her, furious at herself for demanding that she joined her brother and Jack, she was still a little bit glad that she was locked in the brig, Barbossa's crew gave her the chills. On Isla de Muerta she had been close to either Will or Jack and their presence had brought her some comfort, which was a bit strange now she reflected back on it. She could understand that she felt comfortable around Will, he was her twin brother after all and they had grown up together, but she didn't know why she was so comfortable around Jack. She had only met Jack several days ago, and he wasn't the kind of person someone would trust easily. But Victoria had the feeling that there was something about him, something that made her trust her life to him if necessary.

Victoria's thoughts and pacing were interrupted when 3 pair of heavy boots walked into the brig hold. Twigg and Bo'sun walked on either side of Jack as they pushed him into the same cell that held Victoria.

"Victoria, yer still 'ere, aint ya?", Jack said as Bo'sun locked the door behind him.

"Of course I am Jack", Victoria sighed, "Where else would I've gone?"

"Don't know, maybe you found a way t' escape", Jack said as he said down on the wooden floor, "Yer so small ye probably could crawls trough one o' those holes. Then again, t' Pearl be t' best ship thar is, no one can escape from her brig without a fight."

"What did Barbossa want from you? You weren't gone that long."

"Ye know, t' usual, didn't agree with me promise o' a name and leavin' him on an island."

Victoria thought for a moment. Jack seemed to be sure about who's blood Barbossa wanted, for he seemed to gamble a lot on it.

"So, you know who he wants?"

"Aye. There be actually two people he can use for it, you and t' whelp, yer both Bootstrap Bill Turner's sprogs."

Victoria felt her body stiffen slightly, while she already knew that her and Will's dad had been a pirate, Jack had told them after all, she hadn't know that he'd been a part of Barbossa's, and thus Jack's crew. At the same time she realised in how much danger she had been, hadn't Jack decided to tell Barbossa that she was his niece.

"So, you say that either my blood or Will's can undo the curse."

"Aye."

"Then why didn't you tell Barbossa who I really was, would've saved you a lot of trouble."

"You think so low o' me, that I would hand him an innocent lass, no, I'll let him chase t' whelp. Along with t' others they'll put a decent fight so I can get t' Pearl aft, savy."

"So that's what it's all about, isn't it?", Victoria almost shouted by now, she couldn't believe that Jack would just hand over her brother to Barbossa, Barbossa would kill him!

"You'll get what you want, the Pearl, and you don't care what happens to other people."

Jack looked at her while she ranted, once she had finished he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pirate, luv."

Victoria threw her hands up in frustration before she grabbed her head and slumped to the floor, resting against the side of the ship.

"Here I thought you'd be different Jack, but no, you're the same as the rest, only interested in your personal gain."

"Isn't that what everyone does luv, goin' after t' thin's they want and not carin' about t' rest. What about you, why'd you join me and t' whelp?"

"Will can be irresponsible as you've seen, he needs someone to look after him and stop him from making stupid decisions", Victoria said as she lifted her head up to look at Jack , "As far as I see I don't get any personal gain from our adventure."

"You're tellin' me thar be nothin' you will gain, not t' experience or t' freedom."

While Jack talked he walked over and squatted in front of Victoria, gently grabbing her hands he pulled them away from her head before moving his right index finger underneath her chin, lifting her face towards him. Her stormy grey eyes met his dark, chocolate brown one's.

"Aye, I know it's freedom you're longin' for Victoria, and I can give it t' you."

As Victoria leaned into his touch, all the doubts she had about Jack faded to the back of her mind. Never breaking their gaze, Jack leaned slowly forwards. Victoria felt his hot breath wash over her face and she unconsciously wetted her lips while she moved her head forwards to meet his. The moment their lips touched, Victoria found herself flung forwards, falling on top of Jack.

"What was that?" Jack pushed Victoria off and crawled to a hole in the ship to peer trough it.

"They turn the Pearl port, they're now facing the Interceptor directly."

Then Jack suddenly flung himself to the ground, landing on top of Victoria, just moments before a cannon ball emerged from the spot where Jack's head just had been.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

"Jack", Victoria's voice sounded muffled, "Please get off me."

Jack quickly moved off Victoria while his eyes locked onto something, following his gaze Victoria saw the small flask that Gibbs' always carried with him laying on the floor of their cell. Jack snatched it up and immediately opened it, grumbling when nothing came out.

While Jack looked angry at the flask in his hand, Victoria noticed smoke coming from the door of their cell. More precisely, the smoke came from the hole where the lock used to be. Pulling Jack's sleeve with one hand, she pointed towards the lock with the other.

"Jack, it looks like we're not locked in any more."

"Good eye you've got luv", Jack said as he pocketed Gibbs' flask, "Lets get o' of here."

Jack kissed her cheek before pushing himself up and left the cell, leaving Victoria behind on the floor of their cell, he hand held against the, now hot burning, cheek he had kissed.

* * *

**A/N See, I kept my word! After moving back to my parents and starting with a new job I finally found some time to write again:) I hope you guys like the development between Victoria and Jack. Please let me hear your thought about it, if you think it goes to fast of too slow please tell me, without a beta I don't really get feedback and I would love to hear what exactly you think about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to: VesperLogan12, FFWorm2001 and GoldenGyrfalcon  
**

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

_Jack kissed her cheek before pushing himself up and left the cell, leaving Victoria behind on the floor of their cell, he hand held against the, now hot burning, cheek he had kissed._

It took Victoria several moments to remember what was going on, quickly following Jack they walked to the weapon room that was located near the cells and retrieved their weapons. As Jack handed Victoria her sword his gaze lingered on it for a moment.

"That be a beautiful sword ye know."

Victoria smiled, "Thank you, I made it myself."

Suddenly a deafening noise sounded, seconds before the Pearl shook back and forth.

"What was that?"

"I don't know luv, but I didn't sound too good. Come on, we're goin' on deck."

Grabbing her hand, Jack pulled Victoria behind him as he quickly walked up the stairs and onto the deck. As they walked onto the deck, there were dozens of pirates fighting each other, ducking down to avoid bullets that were flying around, Jack and Victoria made their way over to the port side of the Pearl, that laid parallel to the Interceptor. Grabbing the shrouds with his free hand, Jack stepped onto the railing before pulling Victoria onto it.

"How are we going to the Interceptor", Victoria asked, for she had the feeling that that was Jack's plan.

Jack watched at the pirates that swung back and forth between the two ships, not bothering to answer for the moment. As a pirate swung right towards them, Victoria ducked to avoid a collision, the pirate fell on the deck behind her and as she looked back towards Jack she noticed the rope the other pirate had been using was firmly in his hand.

"We fly o' course. Hold tight."

Still holding the rope in one hand, Jack wrapped the other arm tight around Victoria's waist. Pressed against his chest, Victoria could do nothing else then wrapping her arms around Jack's neck, just in time before Jack jumped slightly backwards, before swinging both of them towards the Interceptor. They had too much speed they swung over the Interceptor, causing them to swing back towards the Pearl, while knocking someone over. Finally swinging back towards the Interceptor again, Jack let go of the rope and with a loud _thud_ the two landed on the deck of the Interceptor.

"Jack!"

Turning towards the sound, Victoria saw Gibbs looking at Jack and her, slightly surprised by their appearance. As soon as Jack saw him too he took the flask out of his pocket and shove it into Gibbs' hands.

"Bloody empty."

Gazing over the Interceptor, Victoria spotted Elizabeth near the stern of the ship. Dragging Jack, who had his arm still wrapped around her waist, towards her Victoria noticed that Elizabeth was about to be cornered by a pirate who raised his sword to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw Jack's free arm shoot forwards and grab the wrist of the other pirate. Jack's grip caused the pirate to turn around and look who stood behind him.

"That's not very nice", Jack said, while at the same time Elizabeth raised her hand and slapped the pirate across his face, sending him flying over the railing into the sea.

Grabbing Elizabeth's shoulder, Jack pulled both ladies down while looking at Elizabeth, slightly angry.

"Where's the medallion?", he demanded.

"Wretch!" she spat and went to slap him like she had done with the other pirate, but before she could hit him, both Victoria's and Jack's hand closed over her wrist, immobilising the arm. Jack's gazed flickered toward the bandage that was wrapped around her hand, while Elizabeth followed the second hand to see Victoria crouching next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you", Victoria said, "Why is it that the last couple of time I've seen you, you were always around pirates?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack spoke up as he looked back at Elizabeth.

"Ahh. Where's dear William?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened with his question, and Victoria could feel herself stiffen up too, with all the events that happened since Will had parted from her and Jack on Island de Muerta, she had forgotten about him.

"Will!"

Elizabeth jumped up and run towards the middle of the ship where the main mast had fallen down, Victoria ran after her, only to come eye in eye with her brother who was trapped on the deck below him, with water the already reached his waist.

"Elizabeth! Victoria!", Will gasped as he saw the two women.

Moving towards the mast, Victoria and Elizabeth tried to move it so they could free. While pushing against the mast, Victoria heard Jack shout "Monkey" while he rushed past her and Elizabeth, but she was too concerned about her brother's safety to care about it.

"I can't move it!", Elizabeth yelled as she moved away from the mast, looking at Will again. Both girls were too taken up with the man stuck on the deck below that they didn't notice the pirates coming up behind them until it was too late. Arms wrapped around their waists and they were pulled away from where Will was stuck.

"Victoria! Elizabeth!"

Victoria tried to break free from the man's grip, but it deemed to be impossible, as she was dragged back to the Black Pearl, she noticed the monkey that was always near Barbossa's run over the broken mask, the medallion in it's front paw, and Jack climbing after him, reaching out with his hand, only to draw back his hand when he noticed Barbossa in front of him, holding the medallion in his left hand.

"Why, thank you, Jack", he said, scratching the monkey behind his ears.

"You're welcome", Jack said and grinned widely.

Barbossa glared at him and sneered, "Not you. We named the monkey Jack."

Raising the medallion for everyone to see, Barbossa raised his voice so that everyone could hear him, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

Bo' sun grabbed Jack from the mast and dragged him towards the main mast of the Pearl where the rest of the Interceptor's crew stood chained already. He, Victoria and Elizabeth were chained next to their crew while Barbossa's pirates cut the roped between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl, already sailing away when the last members of Barbossa's crew swung back onto the Pearl, grinning evily.

Pintel had his gun pointed on the Interceptor's crew, looking mean at them while telling them to 'not even think about Parley'.

Victoria stood a little bit awkwardly between Jack and Elizabeth, while Barbossa gazed back at the Interceptor which now floated broken in the vast sea. The silence was broken by a loud noise as the Interceptor exploded and caught fire. Both Victoria and Elizabeth flung themselves forwards at the sight, gasping as they knew that Will was still in there.

"Will! No!", Victoria shouted before turning towards Barbossa, "How could you!"

Before Victoria could even move towards Barbossa, Elizabeth flung past her and attacked Barbossa, her hands clenched into fists.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!", she yelled as he grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour", Barbossa smirked and pushed her to his crew.

Flailing her arms to regain her balance, Elizabeth got hold of Victoria's arm and pulled her into the crowd the now surrounded her.

"Let go o' her!", Jack's voice came as a relief to Victoria as it stilled the hands that were now groping her.

"She's got nothin' t' do here!"

"Which one", Barbossa grinned evily, "T' one in t' dress or t' on dressed like a lad."

Before Jack could reply a noise sounded from the side of the Pearl. Victoria looked over just in time to see het brother climbing onto the deck, causing her to sigh in relief to see him alive.

"Barbossa!", Will yelled hoarsely while pointing a loaded gun towards Barbossa, "They go free!"

Barbossa strutted over to him, only to stop right in front of him, "What's in yer head, boy?"

"They go free", Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid", Jack said, almost pleadingly, causing Will to glance at him for a moment, his face set before jumping back onto the railing, the gun pointed at himself.

"You can't. I can."

Jack sighed and hung his head low. "Like that."

Victoria looked back and forth between the two of them, while agreeing with Jack that her brother's action was indeed stupid, she saw why he did it. Will was so deeply in love with the Governors daughter that he would give up his own life to safe her, and knowing that it was his blood Barbossa wanted, he was in a strong position to demand what he wanted. The only problem was that Barbossa didn't know it was Will, or her, he wanted. Barbossa seemed to have come to that conclusion too.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Will opened to answer him, but Jack cut off any response while he rushed forwards, positioning himself between Will and Barbossa.

"No one." Jack said, "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though eunuch."

Victoria sighed and shook her head, Jack might be clever on occasions, after all he always got himself out of the most dangerous situations with his confusing speeches, but sometimes he came up with the most idiotic explanations.

While Victoria tried to get the prying hands of her person now the pirates were more concerned with Will then her, her brother spoke up again.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us", Ragetti said fearfully from behind Victoria.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker", Will threatened while he curled his finger around the trigger.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed while he looked at Will.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free. And so does Victoria", Will said immediately.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Victoria noticed Jack waving towards Will before pointing at himself.

"And the crew , the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed", Barbossa said viciously, "Put them in the cells!"

Hands closed around Victoria's wrist as she was pulled down to the brig for the second time that day. Victoria was pushed into one of the smaller cells, together with Jack and Elizabeth while the rest of the crew was pushed in another cell.

"Never thought I would see t' inside o' t' cells o' me own ship so much", Jack said as he sat down on the wet floor, stretching his legs in front of him.

"What do you mean?", Elizabeth demanded as she wrinkled her nose at the smell that hung around in the brig, "Your ship?"

"T' Pearl used t' be mine, luv", Jack said as he gazed up t' her, "Until that scurvy mutt Barbossa mutinied against me. Didn't t' whelp tell you?"

"No", was the only thing that cam for Elizabeth before she remained silent. It was quite strange, Victoria mused, the brig was filled with 2 dozen of pirates, but none of them had something to say at the moment. Instead they choose to remain silent and sit on the floors of their cells, waiting to see what would happen to them next. Victoria thought they'd been in their cells for several hours when Pintel and Ragetti came in the brig.

"Hello poppet", Pintel grinned as he unlocked the door of their cell, "T' capt'n wants you three on deck, wants ye t' see somethin' Sparrow."

Having two pair of swords and pistols pointed at them, Jack, Victoria and Elizabeth walked upstairs onto the deck. Standing between those pirates once again, Victoria felt slightly fearful, seeing that she was unarmed and her hands tied together. Earlier that they she had had her sword at least, now she had nothing to defend herself with if one of them decided to attack her. Her only comfort came from Jack who was pressed against her by Barbossa's crew. Looking around Victoria noticed that Barbossa had let go of the anchor near a small island. The island itself looked rather nice, surrounded by the white sand beaches that were common in the Caribbean, and palm trees in the middle of the island. The only problem was that it was in the middle of nowhere, besides the Pearl and water there was nothing on the horizon.

Next to her, Jack too stared at the island that laid in front of them, murmuring, "Not _that_ island again" so soft that only Victoria could hear him.

* * *

**A/N A quick update this time, got off work early today and besides annoying my parents I hadn't much else too do, a good reason to continue with BTH wouldn't you say? I hope to have the next chapter finished on Sunday, but, if not, it will be out early next week.**

******A/N2, As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review with your thought about the story:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to: LizzyB  
**

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be writing this now, savvy? Any familiar character belongs to Disney, so any unfamiliar character belongs to me:)**

* * *

_Next to her, Jack too stared at the island that laid in front of them, murmuring, "Not that island again" so soft that only Victoria could hear him._

Turning around Victoria noticed that the entire crew of the Black Pearl were behind them, pushing her, Jack and Elizabeth towards a plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said to Elizabeth as she was pushed first towards the plank. As she stood at the end of the plank, Will ran forwards, only to be stopped by one of Barbossa's pirates.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!", Will yelled as he struggled to get to free from the person who was holding him back.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where", Barbossa smirked before he turned back towards Elizabeth.

Victoria swallowed as a piece of cloth was forced into Will's mouth before he was pulled backwards, out of her view.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?", Barbossa continued to much amusement of his crew.

"Aye!", The crew yelled as one.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go", he smirked while holding his hand out towards Elizabeth as Elizabeth's eyes widened before they darted to Will.

Not liking the idea of seeing her maybe future sister-in-law taking her dress off, Victoria concentrated on what Jack was saying to Twigg, one of the pirates holding him back.

"I always like you", he said, smiling, but Twigg's only response was to grunt at Jack's face.

Whisteling sounded from the pirates as Elizabeth threw the heavy dress back to Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart", she said angrily.

Barbossa smiled as he grabbed the dress and pressed it against his face, "Ooh, It's still warm", he said teasingly before he threw to towards his crew.

"Off you go! Come on!", the pirates urged as Elizabeth turned her face back towards the island, awkwardly moving towards the edge of the plank.

"Too long!", Bo'sun shouted as he kicked against the plank, causing Elizabeth the fall, yelling, down into the water.

As soon as Elizabeth had hit the water, Victoria felt her being pushed forwards to the plank.

"Ahh, Miss Sparrow", Barbossa said, "It's a pity we've got t' send two beauty away, ye could make a fine distraction for me crew ye know."

As he spoke, Barbossa raised his hand to push a tendril of hair behind her hair, causing her to shiver where he had touched her face.

"Don't touch her!", two voices shouted in unison. Turning around Victoria saw Jack and Will glance at each other before turning back towards her.

Barbossa too had turned around and hadn't missed the look between the two man.

"Miss Sparrow, it seems like ye have attracted t' attention o' not one, but two pirates. Very interesting", he said teasingly as he turned his attention back to Victoria.

Knowing that she had to jump like Elizabeth, Victoria began to think. Last time Jack was marooned, probably at this island, he had been allowed to keep his pistol and sword, as were the code for pirates, and since Barbossa believed she was Jack's cousin, she would be considered a pirate too, so maybe she could get a pistol, and if she were really lucky, keep her own sword. She didn't know if it would work, but it was always worth trying. She quickly glanced towards her brother and Jack before she raised her voice.

"Barbossa", she said, trying her best to imitate the way Barbossa and Jack talked "I know I have t' walk t' plank, but as a pirate I have right on a pistol with one shot, along with me sword."

"Aye", Barbossa said, "Brin' me Miss Sparrows sword, and a pistol, along with Jack's."

As one of the pirates disappeared to get the weapons, Victoria looked at her brother again. Will seemed to be angry and confused at the same time. For one she had just exclaimed that she was a pirate instead of saying that she only had pirate blood. Also, she had been called Miss Sparrow by Barbossa, and Will knew nothing of the fact that Jack had introduced her to Barbossa's crew as his niece. She tried to shoot him her most reassuring look, but he didn't seem to understand her. Before she could try to reassure him in another way, the pirate came back onto the deck, carrying her sword and a pistol in one hand, while carrying Jack's pistol and sword in the other. Barbossa thrust the sword and pistol in her hands.

"Here ye go Miss Sparrow", he said mockingly, "Ye sword and a pistol. Now be off."

Before she could reply he had seized her bound hands and pushed her into the water. Yelping she fell down and heard the pirates laugh again before she hit the water and everything became quite.  
The impact of the water had caused her to loose her grip on her sword and pistol, and she franticly looked around her to find them. She finally spotted them laying next to each other on a rock, twenty feet underneath her. Turning herself towards them she began to swam. She had been a fair swimmer all her life, when she and Will had lived with their mother in England, they had been living next to the sea and their mother had taught them to swim, even before they could walk, but with her hands bound she struggled to get to the bottom of the ocean.

Her lungs began to hurt when they asked for air, but ignoring if she continued swimming to the bottom. She was only 3 feet away from her weapons. As soon as her hands closed around the items, she turned around and kicked off with her boots, speeding towards the surface. As she broke trough the surface, the cold air blew on her face and she gasped for air. She took several deep breaths before she look up to the Black Pearl and noticed the many faces peering over the railing. She spotter Jack and Will's faces not far from each other, both looking worried, while the pirates looked slightly disappointed that she hadn't drowned.

"Victoria", Will gasped in relief as she looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"As far as I can be", Victoria said before she turned so that she now floated on her back, her head pointed towards the small island.

Barbossa's eyes seemed to narrow as he saw her laying in the water, looking quite comfortable, before he grabbed Jack's arm and pushed him towards the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack? Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip", Barbossa grinned while he looked at the island.

Jack gritted his teeth, "I did notice", he said tightly.

"Perhaps you'll be able t' conjure up another miraculous escape? But I doubt it", he smirked as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Jack's throat.

"Off ye go."

"Ye gave sweet Victoria a pistol, like you gave me last time."

"Yer right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth."

The man who had retrieved both swords and pistols came forwards and handed is to his captain.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman, would give us three pistol's."

"Miss Sparrow already has a pistol Jack. and you can be the gentleman and shoot the ladies and starve to death yourself."

Not waiting for an answer, Barbossa threw the weapons into the water, a few feet away from Victoria's feet. Without any hesitation Jack gracefully jumped into the air, before diving down in the water after them. As soon as Jack had disappeared underneath the surface of the water Victoria heard Barbossa's voice booming over the water.

"Get back to work you mangy dogs, hoist the sails, haul in the anchor, and bring this _mutt_ to his quarters."

There was a scurry of noise while all the pirates moved into their position, and Victoria saw one last glimps of Will's face before he was pulled away from the railing. At the same time the sails of the Pearl came down, caught wind and it started to move away. It took only several seconds before the Pearl had moved away from Victoria and the only thing now in front of her was the sea, which reached until the horizon in every direction.

Jack suddenly appeared next to her, spitting out some of the water that had gotten into his mouth and holding his sword and pistol between his bound hands.

"Bah, t' water still be disgustin' ", he said as he readjusted his hold on his weapons before looking after the Pearl with a longing gaze.

Seeing how clumsy they both would be, trying to swim to the island with their hands bound together, Victoria grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it out of it's sheath.

"Jack, let me cut your hands loose", she said as she brought the sword towards Jack's hands.  
Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then held out his hands towards Victoria, allowing her to cut the ropes. As soon as his hands were free Jack started to swim towards the island, leaving Victoria behind him in the water.

"That son of a", Victoria muttered as she watched Jack swim away from her, "He doesn't even help me."

Still cursing him Victoria began to swam after him, only using her legs while she tried to cut the rope around her own wrists loose. She was almost near the beach once she finally managed to cut the rope loose. Frustrated she threw the rope in the water besides here and stood up, for the sea only reached her waist now, and waded the last part to the island.

Walking on the dry sand she noticed Jack sitting on the beach on his own, cleaning his pistol, while Elizabeth was no where in sight.

"Where did Elizabeth go", she said as she dropped into the sand a few feet from him, throwing her sword and pistol on the ground before wringing the sea water out of her hair.

"She went for a walk", Jack said, never looking up from his pistol, "Not that thar's much t' see here."  
"Oh", Victoria said, wiping the water drops from her hands.

They sat in silence for a bit longer, Jack never looking up from his pistol. Noticing that here clothes started to itch while they dried up, Victoria started to take of her clothes until she only wore a long tunic, and spread them out in the sand to dry completely. Once she turned back to Jack she noticed he had stopped cleaning his pistol and instead was watching her. Feeling a blush creep onto her face she sat down, hugged her knees and looked down, letting her long, loose hair obscure his view of her face.

"What are you looking at", she mumbled, slightly flustered.

"Nothin' luv", Jack said as he grinned slightly, "Just enjoying t' show ye gave me."

"Great", Victoria mumbled to herself. Since their mother had died, no one had seen her with so few clothes on, not even Will while they used to sleep in the same room.

"Ye've got nothin' t' be ashamed of luv."

This answer caused Victoria to blush more, Jack had just admitted he had been ogling her, and for once she was happy that her tunic reached up to her knees. What else had Jack might seen if it had been shorter.

Victoria was pulled out of her thoughts when Jack spoke up.

"It's really not all that big, is it?"

Victoria looked confused at Jack before she saw him glancing to someone in front of him. Elizabeth had returned from her walk around the island.

Elizabeth turned towards him and said, "If you are going to shoot me, please do it without delay."

Victoria wondered what could have given her the impression Jack would do that. It seemed like Jack had the same impression, for he closed his pistol with a soft sound and looked up to Elizabeth.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she stepped forwards.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship?", The last word she spat at him.

"We could use a ship. The fact is I was not going to tell Barbossa in exchange for a bloody ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with", Jack said irritated, "Which now, no one has. Thanks to bloody stupid Will."

Victoria looked with interest to the word exchange between the two of them. She could understand Elizabeth's point, for it was the impression Jack had given all of them, but Jack somewhat confusing explanation of what he had done made sense too, and would have worked if Barbossa had accepted. Had Barbossa been stupid enough to listen to Jack, he had been standing on an island, without the name he wanted, and Jack had had the Pearl back. It was pretty smart actually, Victoria mused.

"Oh", Elizabeth said.

"Oh", Jack imitated mockingly.

"He still risked his life to safe ours."

"Only your and mine, Elizabeth", Victoria said as she stood up, "He wouldn't care less to what would happen to Jack or his crew. Not unlike I", that last part she muttered softly, hoping they hadn't heard it.

Jack shouted a strange "Arghh", before he turned around and walked into the direction Elizabeth had just come from. Elizabeth run after him, closely followed by Victoria, shouting, "We've got something to do to rescue him."

Jack turned around and waved his hands in a shooing way towards her.

"Off you go then. Let me know how that turns out", he said before continuing to walk again.

"But you were marooned on this island before. So we can escape in the same way you did before", Elizabeth yelled, almost hysterical.

"To what point and purpose, young missy. The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice of yours", Jack glanced down for a moment, "Unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be long that before you reach them."

Victoria stiffened slightly at his words, she couldn't imagine her twin brother not being here any more.

"You're captain Jack Sparrow", Elizabeth said as Jack knocked onto a tree before taking several large steps, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?", Jack said while he jumped up and down several times before ducking down and searching for something in the sand, "Last time t' rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able t' barter a passage off."

His fingers latching onto something he opened a hidden door to a cellar.

"From t' looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack disappeared into the cellar, only to come out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow ? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said shocked.

Victoria felt as shocked as Elizabeth, like every child, she had heard some of the legendary stories about Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who was considered a myth by many, for his adventures deemed to be impossible. Now it seemed like a great deal of those adventures were made up, probably by Jack himself.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv", Jack said as he brushed past the two women, pressing a bottle of rum in their hands.

* * *

**A/N As promised a new chapter out on Sunday. It's a bit longer then usually, but as it is Sunday see it as a treat^^ Chapter 12 will be uploaded before next week Sunday.**

**A/N2** ******As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review with your thought about the story:)**


End file.
